Caminos Errados
by oldschool-ladyrocket
Summary: [Post Snakes]La conversacion de Sara y Grissom tomará un curso diferente [GSR: sí, pero no]


Spoilers: Practicamente todo desde la 1era a la 5ta temporada (especificamente: Butterfly – Sneakes)  
Disclamier/Pertenencia: Nada de esto es mío. (Sino Sporky sería un cadaver y GSR no sería solo fanfics.)

_A Paly_, que fue quien me inspiró con el "Let's Try" (aunque sus intenciones no eran estas)  
_A Lorea_, que es mi GSR-parner.  
_A Brui y a Gui_.

* * *

**_Caminos Errados_**

-Digamos que tiendo a buscar aprovación en los lugares equivocados- ella sonrío inocente tras decir esa frase.  
-Mira... Vamos... Probemos...  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Esto  
Ella lo miró incredula y susurrando repitió:- ¿Esto?  
-Uhm... nosotros  
-¿Desde cuando hay un nosotros, Griss?- dijo Sara, confusa.  
-Sara...  
-No, en serio, Grissom ¿esto es parte del juego?- ella se controló para nos subir la voz, le encataría gritarle esto (y muchas otras cosas) en la cara.  
-¿Qué juego?  
-Este, en el que decís o hacés algo que se borrará de tu mente en menos de una semana. El juego que estas jugando con mi cabeza y _con mi corazón_ desde que me mude a Las Vegas  
-Sara...- él ya no sabía para que decía su nombre, si en realidad no sabía como continuar esa frase.  
-No, Sara nada. Mirá, Griss, no vine a discutir. Estoy retomando el control de mi vida y dejando atrás otras cosas. ¿ok?. Adiós- ella se levantó, bastante enojada y salió de la ofician, preguntandose a gritos poque demonios había entrado en primer lugar.

-¿Y que le pasa a ella?- preguntó Sophia Curtis, entrando a la oficina  
Grissom no respondió, no tenía tampoco una explicacion para esa pregunta, como simbolo de rendirse se quitó los lentes y los apoyó sobre el escritorio. Miró a Sophia como preguntandole que quería.  
-¿Querés ir a cenar?- dijo ella, sonriente  
-¿Qué?  
-Si querés ir a cenar. Conmigo. Ahora. Termino el turno y creí que sería buena idea ¿no?  
Él respiró, como rendido ante su suerte y asintió con la cabeza:-Vamos  
Grissom se volvió a poner los lentes y caminó junto a Sophia para salir del laboratorio. Sara no levantó la vista para verlos.

* * *

Su departamento nunca fue tan grande, frío y vacío como esa noche. Hatsa los ruidos del exterior parecían haber desaparecido para ella.  
Hizo café y pusó música, solo para mentirse a sí misma. Para ahuyentar a sus pensamientos. A todos y cada uno de ellos.  
El día apenas comenzaba, pero para Sara Sidle, acababa de terminar, junto con sus posisbilidades de ser feliz...  
"Bueno Sara, eso es un pensamiento exagerado" le dijo su propia mente.  
Abrío una de las estanterías de su cocina y encontró algo que no veía hace mucho: una botella de Merlot.  
Velozmente a su cabeza llegaron recuerdos, confusos y desmesurados. Pero solo una frase quedo en su cabeza: "No pude hacerlo"  
-Yo tampoco- dijo en voz alta, a nadie en especial.  
Entonces tomó la botella y una copa. Se sentó en la mesa de su cocina.  
Abrió la botella.  
Sirvió un poco de vino en la copa.  
Acercó la copa a sus labios.  
Comenzó a beberla.

* * *

Ella hablaba energicamente. Demasiado energicamente para su gusto.  
O sería, simplemente que su mente aun divagaba en recuerdos perdidos entre el laboratorio y algunas escenas del crimen. Ella tenía razón, el iba a darse cuenta muy tarde. Muy tarde. Demasiado.  
-¿Gil, estas en este planeta?- la voz se Sophia lo tragó a la realidad  
-Si, lo siento.  
Ella sonrió, conforme.  
-Y cuentame un poco de vos...- volvió a hablar Sophia.  
Esa era la razón por la que Gilbert Grissom odiaba las citas (bueno, una de las razones).  
"Salir con Sara sería mas fácil" le dijo su mente, de aventajada nomás "Ella te conoce, ella no haría preguntas estupidas, ella ya sabe que te molesta... ella... ella es Sara"  
El fingió una sonrisa:- No hay mucho que saber.  
-¿Por qué te interesaste por la entomología?- pregunto, sonriendo despreocupada Sophia.  
"Pero Sara no está acá ¿no?... Ella no está... Y no va a estarlo nunca"  
-Bueno...

* * *

_¿Querés matarme? ¿Golperme con algo filoso?... Dilo, lo acepto.  
Tmbien habla si queres que lo siga...  
El boton ese es muy util... R&R_


End file.
